bassenthwaitefandomcom-20200213-history
Rebecca Douglas
Rebecca "Becca" Douglas was a member of the street from 2001 to 2012, girlfriend of Liam and daughter of Liz. Early Days In 2001/2002 she is first seen in the doorway of Jade's house eating an ice-cream. She plays Egelbee in "Stone Age" and attends "The Barbecue" in Jade's back-garden. She dances with Jess to steps and is with Jess when she falls over. She climbs trees, eats horseradish sweets and tries to plan a jubilee party. In 2005, she is hounded out by Andrew, chases an ice-cream van and plays with a frisbee with Vinny. In "Water Balloon Fight" she recruits Jonny, Connor and Vinny against Andrew. In "Dead Bird" she gives a bird a funeral and in "Amarillo" hatches one early on her wheelie bin with Eilis before playing tig, cat and mouse and dancing to Amarillo. She argues with Andrew in "Bike Ride" over her location on a weekend, gets attacked in "Murder Mysteries", enters as a posh middle class woman in "Big Brother 2005" only to anger the house-mates when she cooks Spanish omelette. She waits for "Storm on the Street" and shelters in her house when it starts. In 2006, she introduces Kristian in "Umbrellas and Scooters" and makes Jess angry in "Snow Day". She has her 12th birthday party at a church hall and has rules announced to her in "The Den" by Andrew, which she disobeys. She introduces Tom in a cycle downhill, where they continue to race around the estate. Teenage Years In 2007, she visits Nicole talking about cake baking and plays music whilst Tom, Jess and James play football. In "Murder Mysteries 2" she is attacked again, confronts the killer and is saved by Jess. She enters "Big Brother 2007" with Rhys, Tom, Jess and James where she is mauled by Tom consistently. She attends "The Halloween Party" where Kirsty, Jasmine, Aaron, Emma and Gabby attend. "The Trek" sees her fall in the beck, climb an electric aerial fence and throw objects down a drainage system. She goes rollerskating with Myford and Kirsty where she falls over. In 2008, she hunts for ghosts in the alley with Sean. During "The Prom" she is seen at school, waving at the camera and sitting on the field during lunch. In "Skating and Screaming" she climbs the garage on Liam's bike and goes iceskating dressed as sluts with Jess. She is seen at the end of "Bounces and Burns" where she locks Kristian in her house. She attends "New Year Party 2008" at the end of the year. In 2009, she plays a contestant in "Zzzap", and is attacked again in "Murder Mysteries 3" bound and gagged on a scaffolding and faces the killers again. She hosts her own 15th Birthday Party where Liam pukes down the stairs. She goes on a trek in "Horses Cones and Canyons" with Nicole, Tom and Rhys where they chuck cones off a bridge. She attends "Sean's 18th" where she gets really drunk. She investigates the beck with Liam in "Most Haunted 2". '''She goes to "Flamingoland" and goes on the log ride that soaks Kirsty. She attends "Adam's 18th" where she is piggybacked by Kirsty and goes up the wheel in Middlesbrough in '''"Strikes and Heights" In 2010, she plays Natasha in "Tormented" being Alex's girlfriend and sadistically bullies Darren Mullet only to get decapitated. She hosts her "Sweet 16th" at rollerskating followed by a party. She takes part in "Jackass" coming in 3rd place to winner Tom, after not running the tunnel the fastest. She attends "The Den 2" barbecue at the beck and goes to "Lightwater Valley" where Liam gets sauce on the camera lens. She enters "Big Brother 2010" leaving after Day 1, builds igloos out of tin in the snow and goes christmas shopping before the "New Year Party 2010" In 2011, she climbs "Eston Hills" with her rice pudding, plays several advert recreations in "The Adverts" and visits the gang in "Camping". She plays herself in "Final Destination" where she swallows poison. In "Day in your life of" she plays with her skateboard, films her mother cooking and goes beck jumping with Liam, She plays Meg in "Panic Room" and attends "Frightwater Valley" and the party afterwards making flour dunking games. In 2012, she is seen throwing mud at Chris at the beck, laughing at his jokes and being involved with the drama of Shane and the digging. Later in the year she was mentioned in "Sean's 21st" when Jess exits the hummer and by Mikey in The Sleepover when her picture is on the photo wall. In 2015, In ''Murder Mysteries 4 ''during the killers explanation of their murdering copycats, she is referenced by Stuart. She has not been mentioned or seen since and her departure has not been explained. Trivia *Rebecca was the longest standing member up to 2012, having been surpassed by Jess since her departure *She celebrated 3 birthdays on screen *She appeared in total 6 films and 2 TV recreations *She attended a 3 theme parks, 2 halloween parties and 2 new year's eve parties Quotes "...Yum..." First Line "I'm a boy, My name's Egelbee..." "...fancy a screw?..." (innuendo) Last line